<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Right Words by Lxurentia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975550">The Right Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxurentia/pseuds/Lxurentia'>Lxurentia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon but make it gayer, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, minor character pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxurentia/pseuds/Lxurentia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Hinata thought that he'd be forced into dealing with his sudden feelings for Kageyama, he probably wouldn't have gotten out of bed that morning. Understanding himself was already hard enough, so getting the usually mean setter to like him back was just another challenge that he was willing to try.</p><p>- or -</p><p>The quick attack duo navigate their feelings for each other and the whole team gets caught up in it. Even some of the other members are realizing some underlying feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rainy Bike Rides and Grey Sweaters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hinata woke up this morning he only expected the usual. He expected a long bike ride to school, and a boring day of class, and the usual after school practice he loved. Except God had other plans for him. Not only did he wake up later than usual for school, but it also decided to rain on his rushed bike ride to school. He had made it on time, but it didn't save him from being completely soaked from the waist up. Hinata had wished that his setter wasn't so damn observant, but alas he's already met with a piercing glare.</p><p>"Idiot why the hell are you soaking wet?", Kageyama shouted. If it weren't for the fact that he knew him so well, he wouldn't be able to see the amount of concern behind his dark eyes. He knew Kageyama meant well, but boy was it not helping.</p><p>"The rain obviously meanie-yama! If you weren't so mean you'd offer me your sweater," Hinata began to cross his arms and pout, but to no avail the setter merely saw it as a challenge.</p><p>"It's not my fault that you decided to not use an umbrella or wear a raincoat! Plus, you have one too just use your own idiot." Before Hinata could even open his mouth, he was suddenly draped with a large grey sweater. He couldn't help but notice the faint scent of his cologne.</p><p>
  <em>Had he always worn it? Why does it smell so comforting?  </em>
</p><p>The best way to describe what Kageyama's sweater smelled like would have to be a mix of cedar, mint and a hint of rain. It just seemed so natural and yet so surprising that he felt the need to wear cologne. It made him feel a bit flustered. Hinata had never thought to wear any, despite owning a bottle or two of it.</p><p>Not wanting to risk being caught smelling the tall setter's sweater, he quickly pulled the soft material over his small frame. It had completely enveloped him. The sleeves went past his wrists, the bottom of the sweater had reached the middle of his thighs, and it took all of Hinata's strength to not take in another deep breath of the soft grey material. </p><p>"There, Are you happy now?", Kageyama huffed as he crossed his arms in frustration. Hinata could have sworn that a small bit of ears were tinged pink, but he quickly brushed it off.</p><p>Kageyama's sudden question snapped Hinata out of whatever daze he had been in. The small red head could barely put a sentence together, so instead he simply nodded and flashed the biggest smile that he could. If only he had seen the look of content Kageyama held for him.</p><p>To be honest, Hinata missed most of these moments of content and pure interest in Kageyama's eyes. Whenever the red head began to scream over some random video game or how his nose would crinkle when he would laugh at something stupid, it would send him over the moon. He would admire how beautiful his decoy would look whenever the sun would set and hit his brown eyes at <em>just </em>the right angle. To him, he found Hinata to be as gorgeous as a sunflower or the sun itself. And god only knew how he would willingly orbit around this small boy if given the chance.</p><p>"Awe, look at the dynamic duo being all romantic", Tsukishima teased. Of course, his shorter companion, Yamaguchi, would simply laugh at the taunt and give them a small apologetic smile at the duo.</p><p>Kageyama simply matches Tsukishima with his crossed arms and harsh stare, "What do you mean by romantic? I'm just trying to keep this idiot from catching a cold." Without skipping a beat Hinata quickly jabs Kageyama's side in retaliation, despite knowing how much of a brick wall he was.</p><p>"I'm not an idiot!", Hinata all but screamed in the hallway. He tried to throw another quick punch at Kageyama, but it was easily caught midway</p><p>There was a subtle smirk across Tsukishima's face as he watched the scene unfold in front of him, "Whatever, see you two lovebirds at practice". He barely even motioned for Yamaguchi to follow, but the freckled companion followed in step. </p><p>Despite the fact that class went on in its usual boring way, Kageyama found himself to be completely distracted by a certain red head in front of him. The way he would just space out, probably over volleyball, was just so...captivating? The way he would twirl is his pencil in his small soft looking hands. The way he would bounce his leg due to pent up energy. All of it just tore away his focus on the lesson on the board. Hell, what even was the lesson? English maybe?</p><p>A sudden buzz whirred in his pocket broke his trance. It was Hinata.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Shrimp: </strong>
  <em>Volleyball at lunch? :)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kageyama:</strong>
  <em> Sure.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shrimp: </strong>
  <em>Yaaaaaaay !! :)</em>
</p><hr/><p>Kageyama let a small smile spread across his face at how easy it was to make Hinata so giddy. All it took was the mention of either volleyball or pork buns and the red head was raring to go.</p><p>Another buzz suddenly pinged through his phone.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Shrimp: </strong>
  <em>Stop smiling like that it's creepy!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kageyama: </strong>
  <em>Pay attention to the board and not me idiot...</em>
</p><p><strong>Shrimp: </strong><em>So mean!</em> .-.</p><hr/><p>Hinata closed his phone after turning and giving Kageyama a joking glare. Truth be told, he loved how the windows in the classroom would sometimes reflect. He could actually see Kageyama and not be caught. To most it looked as if he was simply zoning out, but to him? A still moment in time.</p><p>He loved seeing the concentrated scowl that would take over Kageyama's face when he found something to be confusing, or how he would sometimes zone out at nothing in particular. He found the dark-haired setter to be astoundingly breathtaking and revelled at how hard it was to figure out his seemingly angry expressions at times. He wondered what he would look like when was happy about something or what he would look like when completely relaxed. </p><p>All of Hinata's daydreaming filled his head for the remainder of class until a sharp bell rang through the classroom signifying that it was finally lunch time. The red head quickly got up to approach the setter but was immediately interrupted by the site of a timid classmate trying to talk to him.</p><p>She was a little taller than Hinata, but still looked so small in comparison to Kageyama. Hinata had to commend her for being brave enough to approach him so suddenly, but it killed him. Hinata wasn't deaf in the slightest bit. He knew how many of the girls in the school wanted to be with him and how his brooding look made girls swoon. Hell, he's had quite a few of them talk to Hinata just to get more information about Kageyama since they were so close. No matter how frequent and normal these pursuits and confessions were, it still broke a small part of him every single time. </p><p>He wanted to be the one next to Kageyama at all times. He always wanted to play volleyball with him. He <em>always </em>wanted him in general. Hinata just didn't know how much Kageyama wanted that as well. A small pit began to grow in his stomach while a slow ache began to bloom in his chest at the thought of losing him.</p><p>
  <em>Why did feelings have to hurt so much? </em>
</p><p>Kageyama was never good at rejecting confessions, and this one wasn't any different. Before the girl could even ask him anything he abruptly bowed and interrupted her, "I'm sorry, I already have plans for lunch.", He mumbled. With a quick turn of his heels he quickly grabbed his lunch from his desk and bee lined to Hinata's desk.</p><p>To say that he was relieved that the idiot made plans with him, was an understatement. Even if they didn't plan on having lunch, he knew the red head would come skipping over to his desk anyways on any other day, "You ready to go?", Kageyama asked once he got to Hinata's desk.</p><p>"Yeah! My mom packed extra snacks for us to share too", Hinata beamed at him. He was always full of so much energy and honestly only god knew how it was possible for such a small person to carry it all and not combust.</p><p>The best part about playing volleyball during lunch, in Hinata’s honest opinion, was that he got Kageyama all to himself. Only he could see the small bit of excitement in his eyes as the ball came hurtling towards him and the sheer determination to not let the ball fall. Hinata would be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy the complete and undivided attention from the setter. Was it a bit selfish of him? Completely. Did he feel like sharing? Absolutely not.</p><p>Any moment he could get alone with Kageyama he would take it in a heartbeat. Who knows how much longer he’ll have the setter to himself anyway? Hinata pauses as he realizes this. He only really had one or two more years with him tops, and the sheer idea of them going to the same college isn’t likely.</p><p>The ball suddenly whizzes past his face, “Idiot you’re supposed to receive the ball! Not let it go flying”, Kageyama shoots him a deadly glare from across the field.</p><p>The red head quickly brushed off his last thought, “Then don’t put so much force behind it asshole!”</p><p>Hinata began to use one of his signature pouts against him, but to no avail a sudden strong hand was in his hair. Except he isn’t forcefully tugging or almost ripping out his hair. Instead it was a simple ruffling of his hair, albeit harsh. Hinata softly brought his own hand to where Kageyama had been messing up his hair and stared at the setter in awe. There was a bit of content behind his dark eyes, and for the first time Hinata felt as if he couldn’t breathe. All he could do was take in every inch of Kageyama’s small smile and commit it to memory as best as possible. It was then that he realized that he would do anything to see that smile. <em>Anything</em>.</p><p>Kageyama, being bad at reading the scene, simply stared back in confusion, “Hey, say something stupid and stop staring off.” He had never seen him stand so still, so his best bet was to piss him off. It worked.</p><p>“What do you mean say something stupid!”, Hinata began to wave his arms around aggressively trying to hit the setter. There’s the Hinata he knew.</p><hr/><p>The rest of the day went by in a haze for the both of them. They took a few notes here and there, but for the most part they let the lesson pass right through their ears. Both too focused on other things in the back of their mind.</p><p>Once class was dismissed an unspoken challenge was made as soon as Kageyama locked eyes with Hinata, and just like that the red head began to make a break for the door, “That’s cheating you can’t just take off like that!” Kageyama stumbled and tried his best to catch up with the energetic redhead, but by the time he got out of the classroom Hinata was already zooming down the hallway.</p><p>“Catch up slow poke!”, Hinata screamed as he hit the staircase, “Or are you trying to lose?”</p><p>“Tch, Put a cork in it idiot.” It’s not like he was trying to win, but he’d be damned if he let the idiot smack talk him like that. Kageyama picked up the pace by the time he reached the staircase and almost fell in step with Hinata once they reached the bottom.</p><p>“What the? How the hell did you catch up so fast!”, Hinata huffed out. He knew it was most likely due to Kageyama’s long legs, but dammit he got a head start on him.</p><p>The final stretch of the breezeway between the school in gym was finally in sight, and like hell either of them were going to throw in the towel. With a small extra burst of energy in his step, Hinata tore through the gym doors with only one step ahead of Kageyama.</p><p>He had won.</p><p>“Ha! Guess who has to buy this time?”, Hinata shouts as he pumps his fist into the air, “You have to buy the buns”, he sings in taunting tone.</p><p>“Yeah whatever, but you only get one since you cheated!”, Kageyama exclaims with a scowl. Hinata simply matches his scowl with another one of his bright smiles.</p><p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi entered gym shortly after the duo’s usual race, “Glad to see that the two of you are still acting like love birds.”</p><p>At this point Hinata was used to all of Tsukishima’s salty remarks. It was always Kageyama that would protest immediately and so… aggressively. Does the idea of being with another guy seem that repulsive? Hinata knew that people weren’t exactly too keen on homosexual relationships, but to find out that his own team thought so lowly of it was heart wrenching. That small pit in his stomach began to stir once more and only increased as Kageyama continued.</p><p>“I don’t know if I could even consider dating a guy…”, Kageyama trailed off as he got lost in his own thoughts.</p><p>Hinata took this silence as a confirmation that his gut feeling was right, and it felt as if someone had hit him with an entire bus. He had been an idiot and allowed himself to read way too far into Kageyama’s so called advancements.</p><p>A heavy weight sank into his chest as he realized how badly he had fallen for the setter. He knew it was his fault for getting so attached to him so quickly, but no one else made him feel like a whirlwind of emotions like Kageyama. No one else made him laugh until it hurt. No one else understood his random bursts of energy like him.</p><p>
  <em>Kageyama was irreplaceable in Hinata’s eyes…</em>
</p><p>Before Hinata could drown in his inner thoughts, Ukai had blown his whistle to start practice. A shitty practice at that. Set after set he kept missing every single one Kageyama would give him. It wasn’t until Ukai had told Suga to set in his place when Hinata realized it was just the presence of Kageyama that was throwing him off so much. Unfortunately, the dark-haired setter could pick up on this too.</p><p>“Idiot, why can’t you hit any of my sets?”, Kageyama grumbled as they took a water break.</p><p>Hinata didn’t answer. Well, more like he couldn’t. It’s not like he could simply look Kageyama in the eye and tell him, <em>“Hey, I’m absolutely in love with you and I have been for fuck knows how long and you basically just told me that you’re not interested in me okay bye…”</em></p><p>Not wanting silence as an answer, Kageyama continued to stare at him until he got a decent response, “I’m still mad that you called me a cheater earlier”, Hinata lied with a huff.</p><p>“Idiot, I said I was buying the buns this time.”, Kageyama laughed slightly. The answer seemed to be enough to get him off of Hinata’s back.</p><p>The rest of practice wasn’t any better. Each set was a failure, all of his serves kept hitting the net, and gods he was so happy that practice was over. It was painful really. A sport that usually brought him so much joy, was ruined by a simple statement. Okay, so it wasn’t a simple statement for Hinata, but it was just a sentence!</p><p>He ended changing a lot faster than Kageyama, so all he could do was wait for the much taller setter to meet him by the bike rack, “Why were you in such a rush to get out of practice?”, Kageyama questioned once he met up with him, “Usually I have to drag you out of the gym.”</p><p>“I’m just tired is all.”, Hinata shrugged as he fell into step with Kageyama, “Plus, you owe me buns!” Hinata turned to Kageyama and flashed his usual wide grin that could make anyone melt.</p><p>A small smile to tugged on his lips, “Come on then.”</p><p>The walk was as usual. Hinata would talk about anything and everything about his school day as if they weren’t in the same class, they would each order a bun for their walk home, and then they would part their merry ways. However, Kageyama had something else in mind.</p><p>He had been thinking about what he had said to Tsukishima, and actually questioned whether or not he could see himself with a guy. At the time he had said no, but images of a certain cute orange haired volleyball player began to fill his thoughts. There were a series of questions that he had asked himself:</p><p>
  <em>Did he find guys to be attractive?</em>
</p><p>Well, he found the way Hinata’s curly red hair could shine no matter the time of the day to be rather impressive. He found the light in his eyes as he successfully hit one of his sets made it feel like a million flowers were blooming in his chest. So, he figured that guys were attractive.</p><p>
  <em>Could he ever date a guy? </em>
</p><p>He hadn’t dated anyone before anyway, so it didn’t matter what their gender was. If he could give it a shot, he would try it with someone he could trust wouldn’t hurt him. The only person that could even come to mind was Hinata. Again.</p><p>
  <em>Could he ever kiss or let alone love a guy? </em>
</p><p>He wouldn’t be able to count how many times he probably stared at Hinata’s lips as practice went on. They just seemed like they would be so soft? As for love, he didn’t really know what it felt like for him. He just knew that seeing the amount of happiness that radiated off of Hinata as he scored a point, or saw a cute dog, or literally anything made him feel invincible. If he could call it love, he would.</p><p>The only problem was that he could tell that what he had said earlier bothered Hinata, and the short red head wasn’t keen on telling him the real reason why either, “Hinata, I know that you were lying earlier about what was bothering you.”, Kageyama stated as he continued to look forward on their walk.</p><p>Hinata stopped walking at the sudden interjection, “If I tell you the real reason, you’d freak out.”</p><p>“I promise I won’t freak out on you, okay?”, Kageyama sighed as he stopped to face Hinata. He couldn’t quite read his face, but flustered was the best way to describe it.</p><p>“Kageyama, earlier you said you couldn’t think of yourself with a guy…”, Hinata started, “I just freaked out because I’m sort of attracted to guys.” He could feel the threat of tears prick in the corner of his eyes as he tried to come out.</p><p>“I get it if you aren’t, but I just don’t want you to be completely disgusted by me.”, Hinata whispered unsteadily. He didn’t want to cry over something that clearly made Kageyama uncomfortable, but the idea of losing his friend felt like someone had stabbed him and twisted the knife for good measure.</p><p>Kageyama couldn’t really find the words to say to Hinata, so instead he roughly ruffled his hair and waited for him to continue.</p><p>Hinata finally looked up through his slightly dampened eyelashes, “Do you hate me?”</p><p>“Idiot, I could never hate you for something like this.”, Kageyama said softly, “Do you want me to tell you what I’ve been thinking about?”</p><p>He took the eager look in Hinata’s eyes as a yes, “I thought about what I said earlier too. I think I could date a guy.”, Kageyama whispered as if it were a secret just for Hinata. Really, it was a secret for just Hinata to know about. He hadn’t brought it up to anyone else, and surely never gave it much thought until today.</p><p>“Wait, really?”, Hinata asked with newfound confidence, “So, if a guy asked you out would you say yes?”</p><p>Kageyama laughed at the sudden shift in mood, “Obviously not idiot, I want to know the guy at least.” Or in other words, it needs to be Hinata. He knew he would probably find another guy to be attractive, but he also knew that Hinata would actually be able to understand him more than anyone else could.</p><p>Hinata could barely contain his laughter. Somehow the socially inept setter was able to make him feel not so shitty about himself.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe this could work out?</em>
</p><hr/><p>Hinata dropped all of his stuff onto his desk with a huge sigh of relief. His head was still replaying the last moments with Kageyama over and over again. He couldn’t help the weak smile that graced his lips as he thought of how stupid he was for getting all worked up over him.</p><p>A small bit of a grey sleeve poked out of his volleyball bag. He had forgotten to return Kageyama’s sweater that he had borrowed earlier.</p><p>
  <em>“Well, it couldn’t hurt to just wear it around the house…”</em>
</p><p>Not wasting anytime, Hinata shrugged the oversized sweater over his pale shoulders and once again enveloped himself in the overly intoxicating scent that was Kageyama. He knew that he had to return it eventually, but he might as well enjoy it while he still can.</p><p>A sharp ping suddenly ran through his phone. After rooting around for it in his backpack he curled up in bed before flicking the screen open.</p><hr/><p><strong>Kenma: </strong> <em>Is it true that we’re having a practice match soon?</em></p><p><strong>Hinata: </strong> <em>Yep!! We’re totally gonna beat you guys ^_^</em></p><p><strong>Kenma: </strong> <em>Hmm ok…</em></p><p><strong>Hinata: </strong> <em>Hey can I ask you a question?</em></p><p><strong>Kenma: </strong> <em>Sure</em></p><p><strong>Hinata: </strong> <em>Did you come out to Kuroo?</em></p><p><strong>Kenma: </strong> <em>…I didn’t have to. He already knew.</em></p><p><strong>Hinata: </strong> <em>Lucky .-.</em></p><p><strong>Hinata: </strong> <em>I finally told Kageyama. He didn’t freak out as much as I thought he would.</em></p><p><strong>Kenma: </strong> <em>Oh. That’s good.</em></p><p><strong>Hinata: </strong> <em>He also came out…</em></p><p><strong>Kenma: </strong> <em>?</em></p><p><strong>Kenma: </strong> <em>Are you going to tell him how you feel?</em></p><p><strong>Hinata: </strong> <em>Not yet… :((</em></p><p><strong>Kenma: </strong> <em>Well, good luck if you do.</em></p><hr/><p>Hinata knew Kenma wasn’t much for conversation, but he could tell that the pudding-headed setter actually cared. Whenever it was anything about their team having a match soon or about a new video game he just bought, it didn’t matter how dry the conversation seemed. He knew that that was Kenma just being well…Kenma.</p><p>Knowing that that short conversation was over he tossed his phone onto his desk and rolled over to face the wall. Today was interesting for him to say the least. Never in a million years did he think that he would come out to his crush. Let alone his crush coming out right after him, and <em>only </em>telling him how he truly felt.</p><p>Hinata brought one of the long grey sleeves closer to his face as he curled in onto the sweater. The faint scent of Kageyama gradually lulled him into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Emotions? Zero stars. Would not Recommend.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one is a bit more angsty as things are finally shared in hushed whispers and dark rooms.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah yes, the first introduction of a bit of Tsukkiyama. It's not as fluffy and sweet as you would think. Also, can anyone guess what game I was alluding to?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hearing the annoying buzz of the alarm, Hinata slowly dragged himself out of bed and stretched his arms out and above his head. He had fallen asleep in the sweater, so there was no way that he could just return it to Kageyama. He’d just return it to him tomorrow once it was washed.</p><p>With a small yawn he started his usual morning routine. All he had to do was brush his teeth, wash his face, change into his uniform, bike to school and try not to think about how he literally came out to Kageyama and cried in front of him last night.</p><p>Keyword: “Try”. Which he really did but failed miserably as he rode past the exact spot where it had all happened. It almost didn’t feel real, but he knew better than to just shrug it off as a made-up memory.</p><p>The school day wasn’t any better. Kageyama had been distant all day and barely seemed to be present half of the time whenever he would talk to him. It was frustrating to say the least…</p><p>“Kageyama!”, Hinata exclaimed. The final bell had finally rung throughout the school and god dammit the tall brooding setter would have to talk to him at some point.</p><p>Feigning disinterest he slowly raised his gaze from his desk to the vibrant red headed boy he liked more than he would ever admit. “What is it?”, He grumbled.</p><p>Not liking the cold shoulder Hinata merely pressed on, “Let’s hang out today! We don’t have practice, so I figured that it would be fun to just play video games.” He gave one of his signature pouts for extra measure this time. If there was one thing Kageyama was weak against it was his pouts, and not just any simple one!</p><p>This one was specifically made for swaying Kageyama, so he had to make sure that he looked as determined and as serious as possible. <em>Like his life depended on it.</em> I mean in this case it kind of did. He had figured that he would be a bit thrown off after their conversation, but this was fucking ridiculous.</p><p>Kageyama let out a long sigh before a small smile graced his lips, “Sure, Idiot.”</p><p>Kageyama was sure that he was looking directly into the sun as he saw what was most likely the sweetest smile, he had ever seen on Hinata’s face. It was bright, genuine, and full of so much joy…How the fuck <em>could </em>he say no to the literal ball of sunshine in front of him.</p><p>A light poke from Hinata made him almost jump out of his own skin, “Stop making that face.”, Hinata laughed. Each word was carefully laced with concern and humor, “You look constipated.”</p><p>“I do not!”, Kageyama huffed angrily as he swatted the small hand away, but being too used to his sudden outbursts, Hinata simply laughed again.</p><p>Whatever weird haze Kageyama had been under throughout the day had finally calmed down once they made the trek to his house. Hinata took up much of the silence with his usual stories about class, again as if they weren’t in the same class, or how he wanted to try this new volleyball move that he saw on TV once.</p><p>He was an endless talker, which was perfect for someone who barely said maybe more than a few sentences. If anything, it confused him as to how he remained friends with the damn near silent Kenma. Speaking of which, Hinata wouldn’t shut up about the other pudding-haired setter.</p><p>“He said I’m getting ten times better at Immortal Fighting!”, Hinata cheered, “Kenma! <em>The</em> gaming master complimented me!” Sure, it was great that he was so ecstatic, but what pissed him off was that it wasn’t because of him. It’s not like he was the jealous type or anything.</p><p>“I bet it’s really easy to figure out and you’re just stupid.”, Kageyama scoffs, “You probably just button mash the whole time!”</p><p>He wasn’t wrong, but damn did that hurt Hinata’s pride a bit, “I’ll have you know that I don’t just button mash!”, He lied.</p><p>Kageyama gave a rough laugh before ruffling his hair, “Then prove it.”</p><p>Which he kind of did. The two had been playing round after round for a couple of hours at this point, and he hated to admit it, but the little idiot was pretty decent at the game.</p><p>“Man, Kageyama you suck at this!”, Hinata laughed as he won for what was probably the tenth time that night.</p><p>Kageyama rolled his eyes, “Some of us have better things to do instead of just video games…”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Like what.”, Hinata teased.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, you know just thinking about how you’re literally the freaking sun and that I think you’re the most adorable person on the planet. Oh! And by the way you’re constantly in my head even before I sleep!”</em>
</p><p>No way in hell was he about to say any of that, but it was the truth. Instead he opted for, “Practicing my sets, duh.” It was believable and kind of true, but one day he’ll tell him the truth. Just maybe not today.</p><p>A small yawn rippled past Hinata’s lips as he stretched his arms over his head. They had been playing for a few more hours until he figured that he should pack up his stuff, but a sudden hand pulled him back down next to Kageyama.</p><p>The dark-haired setter couldn’t look him in the eyes, but Hinata could see what looked like a faint blush. “You should stay the night. It’s a Friday, so we’ll have the weekend to hang out a bit more if you want…”, He mumbled.</p><p>“Oh, sure that sounds good.”, Hinata stuttered, “You can let go of my hand though, I won’t bail on you.”</p><p>At this, Kageyama quickly released his hand and muttered a small apology before getting up from his spot on the floor, “Here, I’ll go grab some clothes for you. Try not to steal them like you did with my sweater.”, He teased trying to lighten up the mood a bit.</p><p>“I—”, Hinata felt like he was on fire. He meant to return the sweater eventually, but he never thought that Kageyama would remember the sweater, “I planned on washing it first you asshat!”</p><p>Kageyama threw an older pair of shorts and a top from middle school in response. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to getting that sweater back since it would probably always remind him of Hinata. He made his way over to the door to go grab the spare bedding, but Hinata was already blocking the exit from him.</p><p>He looked into his eyes with pure determination, “I don’t want to sleep on the floor this time.”</p><p>“Idiot, then where the hell are you supposed to sleep?”, Kageyama questioned as he tried to reach for the door handle again but failed as his hand was promptly swatted away.</p><p>“With you…On your bed”, he whispered, “I don’t see why I can’t.” Hinata suddenly found more interest in his hands rather than the boy in front of him.</p><p>Kageyama froze immediately at his idea. Hinata was right, but the problem was that he wasn’t sure if it was the <em>best </em>idea. He knew that he had feelings for the short middle blocker but the last thing that he wanted to do was fuck everything up. They had both admitted their possible sexualities to each other, but not their feelings for fucks sake. It just seemed too risky.</p><p>But here Hinata was, as determined as ever to sleep with him. So, what could he do except try his best to not fuck it up?</p><p>He slowly stepped away from the door and pulled Hinata’s chin up with two of his fingers so their eyes could meet, “Fine, but stay on your side of the bed.”, He whispered.</p><p>Hinata didn’t trust his voice, so he just settled on nodding.</p><p>Once Kageyama had finally left the doorway, Hinata let out a breath that he didn’t even know that he was holding. Honestly, he could’ve said all of that without holding onto his chin like that. What the fuck was this a fanfiction? Not that he had read any…Or knew that that was a common trope.</p><p>The tension dispelled once they had gotten changed for bed though as soon as Kageyama’s old shirt fell past Hinata’s hips and to his thighs. “Holy shit you’re so short.”, Kageyama snorted.</p><p>Hinata shot him the nastiest glare he could muster and crawled into bed, “Oh, shut it!”</p><p>He had tried to get as close to the wall as possible so he didn’t bump into Kageyama, but to no avail the full-size bed kept them barely an inch apart. So much for staying on his side of the bed.</p><p>“Goodnight idiot.”, Kageyama whispered before shutting the lights off.</p><p>Letting out a large yawn, Hinata turned to face him, “Goodnight fuckface.”, He sighed sleepily.</p><p>That was a new insult for him. It was a lot harsher than his usual ones, so he must’ve gotten it form Tanaka. Kageyama could hear Hinata’s breathes slow and even out as minutes passed by. Unfortunately for him, he wanted nothing more than to just hold him close and have him sleep safely in his arms.</p><p>A small groan escaped from Hinata’s mouth, “Meanie-yama what are you doing?”</p><p>Unbeknownst to Kageyama he had done <em>exactly </em>what he had been wanting to do. One arm was held firmly around the small of Hinata’s waist and the other held his soft, orange haired head close to his chest.</p><p>“Shut it.”, Kageyama mumbled as he brought him in closer. He can feel the smile that crept along Hinata’s mouth against his own chest.</p><p>Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s waist in return and entangled his legs with the setter’s much longer ones. “You know, you’re the one that told me to stay on my side of the bed.”, He teased.</p><p>Kageyama had chosen the silent treatment, but this only encouraged Hinata further. “If you wanted to be more than just volleyball partners you should have just asked.” He could feel Kageyama stiffen above him and immediately regretted his last statement. Had he taken it too far? That same sinking feeling began to creep along him and fill him with dread.</p><p>He fucked up. <em>Bad.</em></p><p>“Hinata I—”, Kageyama began but he was abruptly stopped by Hinata’s hand.</p><p>“I’m sorry if I took that joke too far…”, He whispered.</p><p>Giving him a clear scowl behind Hinata’s mouth he quickly removed it, “Stop apologizing and let me finish idiot.” He brought his hand from from Hinata’s waist and up to his face before he softly grabbed his cheek.</p><p>Trying to find the right words to say, Kageyama slowly stroked the boy's cheek in deep thought. “Hinata, I still don’t know what I’m feeling exactly.”, He whispered soft enough like he was telling him a deep dark secret, “What I do know, is that I have some form of…connection to you.”</p><p>It wasn’t exactly what Hinata wanted to hear, but fuck it was better than being outright rejected and forcibly removed from his house. He was honestly prepared for the worst.</p><p>Hinata carefully held the hand cupping his cheek and stared into his Kageyama’s eyes with so much conviction. “Then, I’ll wait.”, He whispered back</p><p>He could feel the hot tears that began to glide down his usually smiling face pool against the pillow below him. They weren’t tears of anguish, but fuck did they feel like it.</p><p>However long it would take for Kageyama to answer him, he would wait no matter what. The setter had him wrapped around his fingers and fuck was it terrifying.</p><p>Kageyama wasn’t the best with handling emotions, but he knew that for Hinata he would have to figure them out soon. There was only one person who had more experience with this kind of stuff that he trusted, and it was Suga. As he wiped away the remaining tears that threatened to spill down Hinata’s face he made a note to himself to talk to the other setter about it.</p>
<hr/><p>Every single week there would be at least one bothersome girl that would try to garner Tsukishima’s attention, and every single week he had to somehow politely ask them to fuck off. It wasn’t as if he didn’t acknowledge that he was so sought after, it was the fact that he didn’t <em>ask </em>to be sought after.</p><p>This week brought along a fairly short first year in class 1-5. He commended her for having the courage to talk to him since they were in different classes, but the girl was definitely not his type.</p><p>“Ah, Tsukishima!”, She stuttered once he rounded the corner where she had asked him to meet her. It was fairly secluded, so it could only be for what he dreaded most: a confession.</p><p>“What is it that you wanted to tell me?”, He sighed in annoyance.</p><p>“Well, I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit more about Yamaguchi?”, She starts. A clear blush began to spread across her face, “You two seem rather close and I was wondering if he had interest in someone…”</p><p>The sudden curve ball had definitely left him a bit confused, but a burning anger began to spread through him like a wildfire. There wasn’t any reason for him to get so worked up, so why the hell was one stupid question so infuriating.</p><p>“Why does it matter?”, He practically hisses.</p><p>“Ah, sorry if I overstepped! I just wanted to get to know him more.”, She mumbled. She was flushed with a sudden wave of embarrassment at her forwardness, “I’ll just ask him next time.”</p><p>With that, she gave a quick wave goodbye and headed back into the school building like she didn’t just piss off a more than six-foot-tall asshole.</p><p>The question still bothered him even after agreeing to spend more time with Yamaguchi after school. Practice had been cancelled at the last minute by Ukai, and he wasn’t one to question sudden free time.</p><p>But, what the hell had possessed this girl to ask <em>him </em>about his friend…</p><p>“Tsukki, you’ve been staring at the same math problem for almost ten minutes.”, Yamaguchi stated. His brows were laced with so much concern and Tsukishima slightly hated himself for causing it.</p><p>They had agreed to work on their homework before watching one of their usual movies. Unfortunately, that plan had backfired and caused him to just think about that confession even more than before.</p><p>He gave up on trying to finish the problem and let out a deep sigh, “I’m fine. It’s just that some girl in class 1-5 asked about you after school.”, He grumbled.</p><p>He couldn’t miss the light dusting of pink amidst his soft freckles from the idea. “Was she cute?”, Yamaguchi asked now completely distracted from his own work. For fucks sake a girl had finally shown interest in him and had the courage to ask his intimidating giant of a friend about him.</p><p>“Why the hell does it matter.”, He began to grumble for what felt like the millionth time today, “She should’ve just asked you herself.”</p><p>This was <em>really </em>starting to piss him off. Couldn’t his friend see that this whole thing was such a pathetic attempt to get to know him? He knew that he should have been that his friend was finally getting the attention that he deserved, but god it felt like someone had stolen his favorite toy dinosaur and held it for ransom.</p><p>Yamaguchi shot him another worried glance before hitting him with another question, “Why are you so harsh when it comes to romance Tsukki? You practically tried to bite Kageyama’s head off when you insinuated that he liked Hinata.”</p><p>“You don’t think it’s a little weird how close those two are?”, He questioned, “I mean we’re super close, but I don’t think we’re <em>that </em>kind of close.”</p><p>He’d be lying if he said he didn’t see the small bit of pain that flashed across Yamaguchi’s face at his last statement. It was clear that struck some sort of cord in him, but which one he didn’t know.</p><p>Yamaguchi began to silently debate his two options: He tells Tsukishima that he’s probably bisexual or he keeps quiet and acts like that last sentence didn’t just tear his heart in half. Well, he wasn’t the best at hiding his facial expression so there was realistically only one option.</p><p>“Tsukki…I have to tell you something.”, He started. His voice was noticeably wavering, and he couldn’t help the few tears that pricked at the corner of his eyes, “I don’t think I’m entirely straight…I’ve known for a while now that I like guys, so hearing you talk about it like that kind of hurts.”</p><p>He began to grip his shirt with so much force he was white-knuckled. He had sort come out, but it felt more like he just jumped off of a fifty-foot cliff instead.</p><p>If Yamaguchi felt like he was falling, then Tsukishima felt like he had just been hit by a bus. He had merciless made fun of the dynamic duo for their romantic tendencies and outright shamed the idea of liking guys in front of his best friend. The one who had just came out to him as possibly bisexual. Unsure of how to ease Yamaguchi’s clear distress, he continued the conversation.</p><p>“So, you’re questioning…”, Tsukishima questioned and was met with a small nod before he continued, “Have you ever thought about me in that way?”, He asked.</p><p>It was just a simple question, but was anything ever that simple when it came to emotions?</p><p>From the redness of his face he could tell that there was more than just his confession that he wanted to get off of his chest, but he was given a less than satisfactory answer. “Nope.”, Yamaguchi claimed stiffly.</p><p>Tsukishima wanted call bullshit, but he figured that the freckled boy couldn’t handle another major confession. So, he’d have to draw it out later.</p><p>It bothered him more than he would like to admit that he was told no, but they were childhood friends for fucks sake. Sure, it was a bit ridiculous of him to assume that he would have feelings for him after coming out like that. Shit it almost felt…wrong. But at the same time he knew everything about him and valued him more than any dinosaur replica you could offer him.</p><p>
  <em>He had to apologize…</em>
</p><p>“Look, if you’re into guys then that’s fine.”, He sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, “I’m sorry if I ever made you feel uncomfortable, okay?”</p><p>Yamaguchi snapped his head to face him. He had heard Tsukishima half-ass apologize before, but this was a genuine one. He was really okay with him questioning his own sexuality and apologized on top of that. You couldn't make him bet any amount of money if you told him that Tsukishima would do any of those things with his whole heart. Even if they were childhood best friends.</p><p>“Okay Tsukki…”, He mumbled. He tried to keep his small smile under control but failed miserably. Tsukishima, if he even noticed, didn’t even bother to acknowledge it thankfully.</p><p>Instead, he reached out and softly ruffled his hair before turning back to his one pesky math problem that he had been stuck on for the last ten minutes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! The next chapter will introduce more of the characters and their arcs :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tension, Tension, and More Tension!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With all of these confessions and long term emotions coming to surface, it's normal for a bit of tension to surface. Although, these crows tend to do well under pressure...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ya girl finished her other story on here called "Cooped up"! If you just want something quick and sweet to read you can check that out :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft hazy glow had spread across Kageyama’s room and shone onto his face. He tried to reach over to wipe away the grit from his eyes, but his arms were firmly held in place by the smaller boy that was wrapped around him still blissfully asleep and unaware of his vice grip.</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course, he looks adorable when he sleeps, but how the fuck is he so strong?</em>
</p>
<p>He was already cuddled up to him like he was his lifeline, but the way his usually animated features were so much more vulnerable and compelling had him floored. Kageyama finally wrangled a single arm free from the other’s tight grasp and began to softly run his finger through his bright orange hair. Not a single sound could be heard in the room besides the slight snoring of the decoy.</p>
<p>As much as Kageyama wished that they could stay like this, they had morning practice to attend and he had his other mission of course.</p>
<p>The mission was simple really. Number one? Find Suga. Number two? Ask him what the fuck are emotions, because he has no idea what he’s doing. The only problem was finding the right time to ask him without other people butting into the conversation. And by other people, he only really meant Tsukishima. That blonde asshole always had something to say about everything.</p>
<p>A sharp ring chirped throughout the room much to Hinata’s disapproval. He had been sleeping so well, and he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that that was the best sleep that he’s had in awhile. As he tried to stretch out his fatigued limbs, he noticed another pair of legs entangled in his own that were much longer. He had completely forgotten that he had spent the night at Kageyama’s house but being wrapped around the brooding setter made him feel like a million dollars.</p>
<p>“Good morning.”, Hinata yawned before burying his head further into Kageyama’s chest. He wanted nothing more than to fall back asleep, but a sudden jab to his stomach made him yelp.</p>
<p>“Morning.”, Kageyama rasped. His voice still groggy from waking up, “We have to get ready for practice.”</p>
<p>A low groan could be felt against his chest as Hinata pulled him impossibly closer, “Boo hiss.”</p>
<p>“Idiot, don’t boo me!”, Kageyama began to grumble, “Or do you not want any of my sets during practice.”</p>
<p>At this Hinata whipped his face out from his chest with a sudden burst of energy, “You wouldn’t dare!”</p>
<p>“I would.”, Kageyama quipped as a small smirk began to form on his lips. As much as Hinata hated how cocky he looked there was something a bit enticing about it, but he promised that he would wait for the setter. Maybe next time.</p>
<p>A small huff escaped past his lips as he tried to untangle himself from Kageyama’s grasp. It almost felt like the other didn’t intend on letting go, despite his threat. A small shiver ran down his spine as he felt the chill of the air outside of the blanket.</p>
<p>The two had gotten ready without any hitches by some miracle and began their walk to practice. Despite it being way too early for conversation, Hinata had found a way to fill the fresh morning air with endless babbling about anything and everything.</p>
<p>Usually Kageyama found unnecessary small talk to be a nuisance, but for Hinata he’d make an exception. It was something about the way he could find interest in everything and also nothing that amazed him.</p>
<p>“…And that’s why I’m no longer allowed to go on a train by myself!”, Hinata giggled as he finished his story. After securing his bike to the rack he exchanged an unspoken look of a challenge with Kageyama.</p>
<p>A small nod from the setter and then they were off. Hinata knew that there was no way he could win this one since Kageyama seemed more motivated than usual to win since he lost the last time.</p>
<p>“Why the frick do you have to be so tall!”, Hinata screamed as he burst through the gym doors. He was only three steps behind him, but it felt more like fifty.</p>
<p>“Why are you so short?”, Kageyama teased as he ruffled his hands in Hinata’s hair.</p>
<p>Before he could come up with a retort Kageyama was distracted by Suga’s sudden entrance, “Ah, glad to see that you two are full of energy.”, Suga laughed.</p>
<p>Kageyama quickly pulled his hands out of Hinata’s hair and approached the other setter, “Can I talk to you for a bit?”, He whispered.</p>
<p>Suga shot him an inquisitive glance before giving him a small nod in agreeance and gestured for him to follow.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?”, Suga finally asked once they settled on a nearby bench.</p>
<p>Kageyama kept his gaze on the ground as he tried to come up with the right words to say, “I think I have feelings for someone, but I don’t know what to do…”, He mumbled as he somehow found more interest in his nails.</p>
<p>Shock would be an understatement to how Suga felt about this, but the fact that he had felt the need to ask <em>him </em>what to do was the cherry on top, “Well, do you like being with this person?”</p>
<p>“I do.”, Kageyama started, “He’s always able to be so positive when I’m not and he knows just what to say when I’m upset—.”</p>
<p> “Pause!”, Suga exclaimed, “So the person you like is a guy?”</p>
<p>He remained silent for a bit before looking back at the other setter, “Yeah…It’s actually Hinata.”, He said softly.</p>
<p>“Hmm, I figured as much.”, Suga sighed, “Do you feel comfortable with this crush of yours, or is there something holding you back?”</p>
<p>Kageyama leaned against the bench and stared at the sky as if it would give him his answer, but eventually he drew a blank, “I don’t know…I’ve never liked anyone before, so I think I’m just a bit lost.”</p>
<p>Suga gave him a small smile, “Well, let me give you an example. Just don’t spread it around, okay?”</p>
<p>Kageyama gave him an eager nod before giving him his undivided attention. It was almost as if Suga had told him that practice had been extended to work on their sets.</p>
<p>“There was a time during my first year where I also liked someone on the team. I didn’t know what to do with my feelings, but I knew that I had to befriend him as much as possible.”, Suga sighed with a smile still on his face, but his eyes said otherwise.</p>
<p>“However, by the time that we became best friends, I realized that I wanted something more. I wanted him to see <em>me</em> as so much more.”, Suga stated as he turned to face Kageyama. The other setter seemed to be more invested than ever.</p>
<p>“Is this Daichi that we’re talking about?”, Kageyama asked. Suga practically jumped out of his skin at the mention of the captain.</p>
<p>“I never said it was!”, He stammered. He balled his pale hands in a fist and began to protest, “Even if it <em>were </em>him it doesn’t matter, because this is about you!”</p>
<p>“Suga…I think I get what you’re telling me, but doesn’t it hurt to not ask him what he thinks?”</p>
<p>Suga looked at the ground as if he had been kicked in the stomach, “It hurts like hell to be honest. I just want him to be happy…Even if it means that I’m not.”, He whispered the last part, but Kageyama could hear it loud and clear.</p>
<p>“No!”, Kageyama all but shouted, “You can’t just be miserable, you <em>have </em>to see how he feels otherwise you'll just end up regretting it.”</p>
<p>Suga rattled the thought around his head. It was true that the two years of heartache had been wearing him thin, but the idea of losing his best friend seemed like the end of the world, “I’ll think about, okay?”, He sighed.</p>
<p>“Okay, and I think I know how to answer Hinata now.”, He said with a small smile.</p>
<p>
  <em>It was totally a good idea to ask Suga what the fuck was going on with his emotions…</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Hey, Hinata you seem a bit down…”, Yachi asked with a voice laced with concern. He had been staring at the gym's entrance for the past half hour now.</p>
<p>Hinata quickly jumped out of his daze and turned to face the concerned voice, “Yeah, Kageyama just suddenly left is all…”</p>
<p>“I’m sure it’s nothing!”, She began to reassure him, “Maybe he’s just asking for pointers?”</p>
<p>Hinata gave her a small laugh, “He would <em>never </em>ask for pointers. It’s probably because I came out to him…”</p>
<p>“You did <em>what</em> now?”, Yachi gasped.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I came out to him after Tsukishima made fun of us and he took it better than I thought he would…”, He mumbled as he found more interest with the volleyball he picked up from the cart in front of him.</p>
<p>Yachi began to push the cart further onto the court as she continued her questions, “So, are you two dating now?”</p>
<p>Hinata almost the ball in his hands as he stammered for an answer, “Well, No!”, He exclaimed as he started to spin the ball in his hands, “He asked for more time…”</p>
<p>All of the concern that was originally in Yachi's eyes had disappeared at the sudden news, “Oh, well you’re definitely doing way better than me!”, Yachi laughed as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt.</p>
<p>Hinata shot her an inquisitive look before she figured that she should continue, “I may be attracted to Kiyoko, but there’s no way that I have the guts to tell her how I feel.”, She mumbled almost to herself.</p>
<p>A small frown appears on Hinata’s face, “You should tell her!”</p>
<p>“It’s not really that easy…”, She sighed, “I don’t even know if she’s even into girls!”</p>
<p>A look of understanding flashed across his face, but before he could encourage her his brooding setter had returned from whatever conversation he had with the vice-captain. Kageyama gazed into his eyes with more conviction than he had ever seen him hold when off the court. A small shiver ran down his spine with anticipation. Whatever it was that they were talking about, had to do with him…</p>
<p>Despite the sudden increase in tension on the court, they played as if the world was going to end and they could never step foot on the court again. Every spike had an intense smack to the ground, any ball destined to hit the ground was lunged after with ferocity, and if it weren’t for the fact that Tsukishima feigned indifference most of the time, it was obvious that he had upped his blocks.</p>
<p>
  <em>They were on fire.</em>
</p>
<p>Yamaguchi could feel his friend’s gaze pierce the back of his neck as they took their first water break for the morning practice. He hadn’t mentioned the recent episode that happened between them that morning, but he could tell that beyond his passive exterior that something had been eating away at him all throughout practice. Now probably wasn’t the best time to ask since the team was so close, but he couldn’t help but pry.</p>
<p>“Has something been bothering you Tsukki?”, He questioned as rolled his water bottle around in his hands.</p>
<p>A slight “tch” of annoyance could be heard before Tsukishima exhaled a deep sigh, “Everything’s peachy, so don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, okay.”, Yamaguchi mumbled.</p>
<p>If there was one thing that he had learned the most when it came to English phrases, it's that anyone who says that they’re “peachy” is actually miserable, and if they claimed that they were “Living the dream” it meant that they would rather be hit by a fucking bus. Therefore, his best friend was anything <em>but </em>okay.</p>
<p>They continued to sit in a semi-comfortable silence as they continued to cool off before they were forced back onto the court.</p>
<p>Kageyama had been eerily quiet throughout the entirety of practice. His tosses weren’t affected, thankfully, but he had been deep in thought at what Suga had told him. He had probably been hurting Hinata for almost a year now with his buried feelings, and he even had the guts to tell him how he felt. He never felt the pain that Hinata or Suga felt when their feelings were unrequited, and he was almost remorseful to not know how much he had been truly hurting his decoy. Come hell or high water he had to tell Hinata how he felt. There was no telling how long he would wait for him anyways…</p>
<p>“Meanie-yama!”, Hinata huffed as he slammed his water down onto the ground, “Stop looking at me like you’re about to murder me!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh shit…</em>
</p>
<p>Kageyama shook his head as he tried to shove down the blush that threatened to appear, “Bold of you to assume that I was staring you tangerine head!”</p>
<p>“You totally were!”, Hinata challenged now completely abandoning his water bottle.</p>
<p>Suga watched helplessly as Kageyama wormed his way into another argument with the ball of sunshine that was Hinata. How on earth could he have used his one brain cell so well during their conversation, and then have it utterly fail him an hour later? Can brain cell use peak?</p>
<p>Granted, this was Kageyama. The boy was already a bit socially awkward when it came to normal interactions, so it shouldn’t be surprising when this was his crush that he was dealing with. Of course, he would be a bit of a doofus.</p>
<p>Still, he wasn’t wrong when he told him to confess. It had been weighing him down a lot more than usual since this was their last year, but the idea of starting a relationship during the busiest time in their high school career seemed risky. What are the odds of them even going to the same university…?</p>
<p>A sharp ring of Ukai’s whistle signaled the end of their water break.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Needless to say, practice was extremely tense this time around, but it was more of a good thing. They were charged up and were ready to tackle what life had just thrown at them. Even if it meant that there would be shattered hearts everywhere, they went.</p>
<p>Well, that wasn’t any of their plans per say…</p>
<p>Once they were dismissed from practice, the brooding setter immediately approached Suga and gave him a deep bow, “Thank you for your advice!”, He all but shouted.</p>
<p>Hinata looked at Kageyama with a bit of confusion, but he figured it had to do with whatever they had talked about before practice. Maybe they were just talking about pointers for setting.</p>
<p>Suga began to panic at the sudden expression of gratitude, “No need to thank me!”, A smile began to spread across his lips, “Have a nice night you two.”</p>
<p>He waved goodbye to the pair before making his way to the captain. It was now or never that he started the conversation, so why not do it now while they were all alone.</p>
<p>Daichi began to lock up the clubroom just as Suga had approached him, but he was stopped by a smaller, pale hand, “Oh, did you leave something in there?”</p>
<p>“No, I was just wondering if we could talk for a bit.”, Suga stammered. Daichi began to gaze at the smaller hand that enveloped his own before it was quickly removed.</p>
<p>He gave him a small nod before reopening the clubroom. He could tell that whatever this conversation would be about, it would take a minute.</p>
<p>With a soft click of the door behind the two, Suga began to take a leap of faith...</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kageyama was more than grateful by how well Hinata could carry a conversation despite how awkward he could be. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was rambling on about at the moment but seeing him all animated over the topic was enough for him.</p>
<p>Taking in a deep breath Kageyama steeled himself for what he was about to do. He needed to rip the band-aid off as soon as possible, so here goes nothing. He casually bumped and intertwined his fingers with Hinata’s as they continued their walk. Hinata didn’t take a break from his rambling, but a faint blush could be seen on the tips of his ears.</p>
<p>“Hinata, can I tell you something?”, Kageyama asked while the other had started to swing their hands as they walked along. Kageyama had found it to be the most endearing thing he had ever seen.</p>
<p>Hinata hummed a small tune before facing him, “Sure! Is this about that conversation you had with Suga?”</p>
<p>Kageyama tensed a bit but settled his shoulders after a few deep breaths, “It is…”</p>
<p>Hinata stopped at the fork in the road where the two would usually split their ways and gave him his undivided attention. He firmly locked hands with setter as he waited expectantly.</p>
<p>“I took some time to think about it, and I think I have my answer now.”, Kageyama said with full confidence, “It’s unfair of me to make you wait and to expect you to be happy with it, and I’m sorry for whatever pain I may have caused you in the past few months.”</p>
<p>He could feel Hinata start to shake, but he pressed on and focused his gaze on their intertwined hands, “I want to be with you Hinata…”</p>
<p>Hinata let go of his bike and allowed it crash down onto the sidewalk in order to grab hold of his other hand, “Took you long enough, dummy.”, He cried.</p>
<p>Once Kageyama had finally looked him in the eyes, he could see the tears that threatened to fall down Hinata's usually cheery face. Unlike the last two or three times though, they were tears of pure joy. His eyes were no longer filled with fear as he realized that he no longer had to worry about ruining their relationship for the sake of his own selfish feelings. He could truly be at peace with himself. </p>
<p>
  <em>His love was no longer unrequited...</em>
</p>
<p>Kagyeama didn’t even bother to wipe away the stray tears that casted down Hinata’s face as he captured his lips in a hasty kiss. Their teeth clashed from the impact, but neither of them cared to bother about the pain. It was an inexperienced and sloppy kiss, but Hinata wouldn't change the moment for anything the world had to offer.</p>
<p>The two were forced to come up for air when a sudden ping hit Hinata’s phone. He quickly rummaged around his volleyball bag in utter embarrassment at the mood being broken, but it was his mother asking him if he had planned on staying at Kageyama’s house again for the night.</p>
<p>Said person peered over Hinata’s shoulder and rested his head in the crook of his neck to read the message before giving out a small laugh, “Well…Do you want to spend the night again?”</p>
<p>“Maybe…”, Hinata mumbled as he typed away his answer.</p>
<p>
  <em>It wouldn’t hurt to spend another night together…especially after that.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys like the direction of the story so far! I'm trying to intertwine as many pairings as possible, but if you guys want them to be a bit more focused let me know! :)</p>
<p>And remember (especially to my US peeps):<br/>- WEAR A MASK!<br/>- Practice social distancing as much as possible!!<br/>- Take care of yourself mentally and physically!!!</p>
<p>Love y'all :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If there's anything that you'd like to see in future chapters, have any constructive criticism, and or just wanna talk leave a comment! :)</p><p>P.S. For those of you peeps that are out there protesting for BLM stay safe! If you yourself can not protest then go out and sign petitions and donate to organizations if you have the money to do so. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>